The recognition of metabolic syndrome as a major and prevalent cause of coronary heart disease has helped to understand a key concept based on pathophysiology, such as insulin resistance, and to connect it with other related risk factors that can be diagnosed by primary care physicians. The importance of insulin resistance as a core metabolic abnormality is associated with a constellation of cardiovascular and diabetogenic risk factors/markers, and is also recognized and linked to abdominal obesity. In patients likely to have excess abdominal fat, attention has been paid to five parameters (waist circumference, triglycerides, high density lipoprotein (HDL)-cholesterol, fasting glycemia, blood pressure) in order to identify individuals with metabolic syndrome, more specifically cardiometabolic syndrome. In many cases measurement of waist circumference over body mass index (BMI) is recommended when estimating the amount of abdominal fat. This recommendation to measure waist circumference or waist to hip ratio was a giant conceptual leap forward in clinical practice, as it recognized abdominal obesity as a prevalent form of the cardiometabolic syndrome for example in affluent, sedentary populations.
Cardiometabolic syndrome (CMS) is thus a clustering of interrelated risk factors that promote the development of atherosclerotic vascular disease and type 2 diabetes mellitus, as a result of imbalance between energy intake and utilization. Individuals with cardiometabolic syndrome are at high risk of developing heart failure and glucose intolerance, thus affecting vital organs such as the eye, liver, kidney and nervous system. The prevalence of obesity is increasing at an alarming rate in developed and developing countries (Haslam and James, 2005). Obesity makes it more difficult for cells to respond to insulin. If the body cannot make enough insulin to override the resistance, the blood sugar level increases and diabetes can result.
The sedentary nature of work, anxiety, and/or stress, and also coupled with increased intake of high fat and high carbohydrate seems to have an impact on the development of cardiometabolic disorder. Free radical generation and oxidative stress is the main cause of developing associated risk factors of cardiometabolic syndrome. Hence natural antioxidant supplementations and exercise can be potential therapeutic measures to protect vital body organs from dreadful effects of oxidative stress and anxiety and to combat cardiometabolic syndrome.
In recent years certain chemical constituents found in natural products have attracted the interest of researchers because they show promise of being powerful antioxidants that can protect the human body from free radicals, the formation of which is associated with the normal natural metabolism of aerobic cells (Matereska 2005). The antiradical activity of compounds such as flavonoids and phenolics is principally based on the redox properties of their hydroxy groups and the structural relationships between different parts of their chemical structure. Such compounds cannot be produced by the human body and thus must be taken in mainly through the daily diet. Many such compounds having antioxidant properties are found in pepper fruits (Capsicum annuum L.) which are vegetables used as foods and as spices. Peppers are a good source of vitamins C and E as well as provitamin A. Many references deal with evaluation of capsicum compositions in health applications.
European patent application EP2329815A1 relates to a Capsicum annuum paprika plant extract composition comprising zeaxanthin, wherein zeaxanthin is the predominant carotenoid, and wherein the Capsicum annuum paprika plant is obtained by classical plant breeding methods. The Capsicum annuum paprika plant extract composition is used for ingestion for the treatment or the prevention of human or animal diseases including cancer-related diseases, inflammatory disorders and nervous system diseases.
Another EP patent application EP1902723A1 relates to pungent principles such as capsicum, garlic and/or sabal, as such or in the form of extracts or essential oils which are used as an antidiabetic, lipase inhibitor and as an anorectic.
U.S. patent application publication US20120219621 describes a composition comprising: a) menthol or a peppermint essential oil comprising menthol, in association with one or more components having a thermogenetic activity, selected from: b1) capsaicin or a capsacinoid derived from Capsicum genus or a Capsicum extract containing capsaicin and/or capsacinoids; b2) a sulphur containing active principle derived from the Allium genus or an Allium extract containing it; b3) a catechin active principle derived from the genus Camellia, or a Camellia extract containing it, for use in the treatment and prevention of obesity, overweight, metabolic syndrome, hypercholesterolemia, hypertriglyceridemia, diabetes or hypertension. This application deals with synergistic effects of menthol or essential oil in association with either capsicum extract or sulphur or catechin for said health benefits.
Korean application KR1020130103101 describes a composition for body fat lipolysis using alginate double-layer nanoemulsions containing oleoresin capsicum to resolve problems such as overweight and obesity. A method for manufacturing the alginate double-layer nanoemulsion composition comprises the steps of: mixing oleoresin capsicum and Tween 80 in a ratio of 1:3 to prepare a mixture solution; and mixing the mixture solution and an alginic acid solution to prepare double-layer nanoemulsions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,892,582 describes a composition for oral administration containing capsaicinoids associated with a formulation base acceptable for oral administration, the formulation base comprising an oil and an additive solid or pasty at room temperature. Further it discloses a method for stimulating thermogenesis, treating obesity, digestive problems, or for reducing the appearance of cellulite comprising administering the said composition.
Korean patent application KR1020080048426 describes an anti-obesity composition containing fresh red pepper (Capsicum annuum L.) extract as an active ingredient. The composition contains 20 to 100% by weight of fresh red pepper extract, 20 to 80% by weight of a corn silk extract, 0.5 to 10% by weight of Pueraria root extract and 0.5 to 10% by weight of garlic extract.
PCT patent application WO2015041977 describes a composition comprising at least two compounds capable of enhancing thermogenesis or identified as capable of enhancing thermogenesis, wherein the composition comprises one non-stimulant and at least one stimulant. The non-stimulant thermogenic agent is an agent selected from the group consisting of: a) fucoxanthin; b) branched-chain amino acid; c) decaffeinated tea, decaffeinated tea extract, or isolated component or components from decaffeinated tea; and d) capsaicin extract or isolated component or components from capsaicin extracts.
PCT application WO2010128788 relates to anti-obesity external dermal agent compositions containing capsaicin or capsaicin-like compounds as active ingredients. The anti-obesity external dermal agent compositions containing capsaicin or capsaicin-like compounds stimulate the metabolism of the body to decompose the fat cells of subcutaneous fat, and inhibit body fat accumulation to reduce hypertrophy of fatty tissues, thus eventually reducing weight and efficiently preventing and improving obesity.
U.S. patent application publication US20120321730 provides an industrial process for isolation and purification of capsanthin rich carotenoid mixture from paprika oleoresin extracted from Capsicum annuum. Further it discloses a method of using Capsicum annuum extract for a cosmetic application, as a nutraceutical, as an antioxidant, or as a health supplement, where the method comprises contacting the extract or the composition with a subject in need thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,663,714 relates to a dietary supplement for treating obesity in a human in need thereof consisting essentially of therapeutically effective amounts of alginate, Capsicum frutescens extract, Mentha piperita extract and glucomacropeptide. Extracts of chili (Capsicum species) and mint (Mentha species) can be encapsulated into beads of alginate gel.
PCT application WO2004047717 relates to a topical application of Curcumin (from Curcuma longa, Turmeric) alone or in combination with Capsaicin (Capsicum oleoresin) for treating peripheral neuropathies, including diabetic neuropathy associated with chronic type I or Type II diabetes mellitus.
Chaiyasit et al (J Med Assoc Thai. 2009 January; 92 (1):108-13) relates to the effect of capsicum on plasma glucose level and to correlate its action with the pharmacokinetic properties of capsaicin in capsicum. The results showed that plasma glucose levels in volunteers who received capsicum were significantly lower than those in the placebo group.
Tolan et al (Phytother Res. 2001 August; 15 (5):391-4) describes the effect of capsaicin from Capsicum frutescens on blood glucose, plasma insulin levels and insulin binding in dog models. This study was designed to identify any hypoglycaemic principle(s) and to determine the mechanism of action. It was observed that capsaicin is responsible for the hypoglycaemic episodes seen in the dogs and that it also causes an increase in insulin secretion which leads to a reduction of insulin binding on the insulin receptors.
Bloomer et al (Lipids Health Dis. 2010 Jul. 15; 9:72) describes effect of oral intake of capsaicinoid beadlets on catecholamine secretion and blood markers of lipolysis in healthy adults. Blood epinephrine (EPI), norepinephrine (NE), free fatty acids (FFA) and glycerol concentrations were compared in response to a capsaicinoid supplement or placebo in healthy adults before and after acute exercise. Ingestion of low dose (2 mg) Capsicum composition was associated with an increase in blood FFA and glycerol at selected times post ingestion, as compared to placebo. However, the composition had no differing effect on EPI or NE compared to placebo.